Their Slave
by airwoman
Summary: Serach was a 17 year-old jewish girl that was kidnapped and sold into slavery at a young age. She later found herself in the hands of great nations that promised her freedom. But there was one nation that will do anything to stop her from getting back her life.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year-old Serach has been a slave for seven years. She was sold to a cruel master only two years ago. And now she is on her hands and scarred knees scrubbing the wooden floor of a meeting place for nations. She roughly moved a chair to the side while covering her mouth with a rag to prevent the chemicals seeping into her lungs. While she cleaned she thought of how her shortly lived freedom was yanked away as she had a thousand times before. Serach was only ten. She lived up to her name well, as she ran happily down the sidewalk of Marietta, Georgia without a care in the world.

She did not live by many neighbors which made her happy; she didn't really like busy cities. Her black long hair flowed behind her revealing a perfectly oval face. Her olive skin was flushed from the sharp autumn air that flowed around her. Her bright green and blue eyes sparkled with laughter. That was until the large white van screeched to a halt right in front of her. She slowed her sprinting to a slow jog. One man with brown hair and moustache got out of the driver's side and motioned for her to come nearer.

"Young lady, I don't suppose if you know where the Privet School for the Deaf is? I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry." His voice was like song. Each word blended into the next beautifully. Serach quickly nodded and pointed behind her. "If you go down that street you will see a giant church and then you go behind that giant chur- Hey!" She screamed as a large man grabbed her from behind. Her arms were pinned to her sides. He squeezed her harder forcing all the air out of her lungs and preventing any to go back in. Serach tried hard to scream but all that came out were high pitched squeaks and grunts.

She started to kick the man that held her. Because of her constant activity her legs were strong, so when her heel met the man's baby making parts he instantly dropped her and doubled over. The man with the fancy moustache shouted as she tried to run away. She felt a tug on the back of her dress and then a yank that choked her as she landed straight on her bum. She yelped as he took her hair and dragged her small screaming stature towards the van. The large man that she kicked threw her roughly in before jumping behind her gagging and tying her clawing hands behind her back. He took special care this time to doge her kicks as he tied the rough rope around her legs also.

Serach was so scared. Her mother told her never to go with strangers "Because they might do something terrible to such a beautiful girl like you." Her mother said in her low sing song voice. "You must always be on guard. You are such a rare blessing from G-d." That rare blessing was her eyes. Both of them were two different colors. Serach was pulled back from her painful memories when she cut her hand scrubbing the floor too hard. She winced as the cleaning chemicals burned into her bleeding hand.

She shoved the pain aside as she continued to clean. She was to have the whole floor cleaned before 3:45. Serach glanced up at the clock wearily and felt her body go numb, 3:43. She started to scrub the floor at a violent speed. If she did not get this done in time she will be beaten for sure. The scrubbing stopped as she heard a couple of heavy footsteps, laughter, and yelling. The door to the meeting room opened and in came three men that walked with a purpose to some chairs. She ducked her head watching them silently behind the desks unnoticed until… "Argh!" BAM! One of the men slipped on the wet floor and he landed face down. The other two men stood there dumfounded.

She reacted instantly crying out as though she was the one that fell. The two standing males looked at her surprised as she rose from her place behind the desks and hurried towards the big figure that was lying on the floor. She was in a panic. "I am so sorry! Are you okay? Oh my- I am so incredibly sorry… Please forgive me!" She helped the man up onto his knees checking him to make sure that he was okay. Serach was oblivious that the two other men stood staring at her in horror. It was until she ran her hand over the medal on his coat that she knew this man was of some high authority. He looked at her with a dazed look.

The males behind her spoke. "Dude I think he really hit the ground hard… He looks kinda weird." One said with a bit of humor in his voice. "Shut up. He might hear you," said the other with a stern and worried voice. That is when it hit her. As she stared in horror into the man's face in front of her, she registered the names of these three nations. America and England where right behind her. And the man that slipped because of her carelessness was the greatly feared, Russia.

To Be Continued?

Hey guys, please review! I would love to hear your comments. If you guys have any suggestions about the next chapter I might use them.


	2. Chapter 2

Russia's purple eyes scanned over her face dreamily. 'He must be a shock or something.' Serach thought to herself. But she quickly dismissed that conclusion when a twisted child-like smile grew on his face. "You see, America, he's fine." England said in his matter-of-factly tone. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you… But are you okay? You're bleeding." America asked her. She watched Russia stand up, avoiding his eyes, and she sees some blood on his coat. Remembering her bloody hand, Serach tucks it into the folds of her apron that was much too large for her. Slowly she stood up keeping her eyes on the ground she nodded.

"I-I'm fine… I'm so… I'm really sorry!" And with that she fled the room accidently bumping into Poland and Switzerland in her haste. "I'm sorry!" She cried out. She ran faster into her favorite hiding place, under a very large oak tree in the large back courtyard. This is where she first hid from the three young servant boys when they mocked and pushed her around. As a slave she could do nothing to defend herself from the sons of the most favored clerks that worked around here. They hardly ever get physically violent but she still is terrified of their mental abuse to her. Unfortunately her master, the clerk that bought her, always knew where to find her.

He took pity on Serach and never told the young men where to track her down, but his punishment for 'provoking them' was always two or three strikes on the back with the whip. For running away from her duties she gets her forearm held over a burning stove for a few seconds or the bottoms of her feet a good switching. Today she knew that her punishment will be worse than ever. She didn't finish cleaning the floor on time, she ran away from her job, AND she just nearly broke the face of the biggest country on earth! She stayed huddling under the large tree for almost twenty minutes when she heard footsteps stop right in front of her.

Serach breathed very deeply through her nose taking in the musty and sweaty smell of her clerk. She looked up at him knowing very well what was about to happen next. He shook his head and his face twisted in disgust. "You had one job… One job… And you screwed it." His voice was low and angry. She hissed in pain as he grabbed a handful of her matted black hair pulling her to her feet with it. He grabbed her face and forced her to look straight into his brown eyes that seemed to burn with all the hatred of hell. "You're lucky that I'm not going to kill you after what you done today… Hell you're lucky that Russia didn't kill you. And if he did, it would save me a whole lot of trouble." He lets go of her face and started to pull her back into the large building by her arm. "Do you know how much embarrassment you caused me? They came to me directly saying that you were there… That you stained Russia's uniform with your stupid blood. That you actually _pushed_ Poland and Switzerland away as you ran away from the problem that you caused." He continued to rant until they came into the servants' courters. "Lucas, Drew, Michael! Get over here now!" The clerk nearly screeched throughout the building.

The three boys came running over, Serach shaked just looking at them. These were the boys that try to ruin her life here every day. She didn't even have time to open her mouth to ask why they were here when her clerk pushed her into Lucas' arms. He caught her roughly and pushed her off him. "Punish her. I don't have time to waste on idiotic slaves." Her clerk said. And with that he spun on his heels leaving them alone in the large greeting room. Oh how she wanted to run after him and beg to punish her in any other way but leave her alone with the boys. But once that heavy door slammed shut, she knew it was too late. Tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks. She couldn't even remember the last time she cried. She tried very hard to never cry, to keep her pride strong but now… Now it didn't even matter.

"Hmmm. What do you think we should do first, Drew?" Asked Michael, the very tall and muscular red head, who grabbed her and petted her hair gently. Lucas smirked. Every servant and slave girl besides Serach would have fainted with the sight of Lucas' sarcastic grin. His dirty blonde hair fell in gentle waves over his green eyes. He is very handsome. But he is also a boneheaded asshole. Lucas came up to her and ran his hand gently down her cheek smiling in a manner that was way too nice. So Serach stomped on his foot. "Ow! The bitch tried to break my foot!" Lucas whined. He was so annoying.

Drew just laughed. Drew was pale and very tall and lean. But he has enormous strength. "I say… Let's have our fun with her." Michael smiled along with Drew while Lucas just glared at her. Before Serach could react Drew had his lips on hers and was gripping the back of her head tightly. She could feel the laughter in Michael's chest as he tightened his grip on her arms. Drew grabbed her jaw in his hand forcing her mouth open. She felt something slimy and disgusting invade her mouth. She tried to move her tongue from his but he seemed to think it was some sort of game trying to wrestle her tongue. He removed his hand from her jaw giving her the chance to close her mouth. So she did. Michael's grip slackened a bit "Dude… Are you okay?" He asked Drew who was on the verge of tears as blood spilled from his mouth. "She dried do bide my dongue off!" He grumbled as he nursed his bleeding tongue. Drew then punched her gut causing her to show them what she had for breakfast earlier that day. Coughing and spitting to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth she didn't see the punch that Lucas gave her.

She staggered and would have fallen if Michael was not forcing her to stand up straight. She felt hands snake around her throat and tighten cutting off all air supply. Looking up, Lucas was smiling sadistically while choking her. Serach struggled in Michael's grip, trying to breathe again. Everything was slowly growing dimmer and softer. She began to welcome unconsciousness until he removed his hands and air came flowing back in like a tidal wave. She coughed and choked on the sweet cold air. "We want you to be awake for this." Serach had no idea who was who now. All she knew was that she needed help if she wanted to remain in one piece. She fell on the cold stone floor weeping.

Her tears and blood run down her face as more kicks place their marks over her body. 'Why have they become so violent? Why are they doing this?' The petite girl asked herself. She curled herself into a tight ball and started to scream. "Shut up!" one of the teenage boys yelled at her. All of a sudden Serach hands pulled the boys away from her. She heard yells of protests and yelps like someone was just punched. After some struggling, a pair of arms helped her up.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice of a kind young man asked as he balanced her. The young Jewish girl nodded still a little out of it. Serach looked up into dark brown eyes that were filled with concern. 'I know him… Somewhere…' She thought to herself. But before she had any more time to ponder about it she jerked forward and puked on his shoes.

**Author's Note- Please review! Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay y'all, this is a very short chapter but it is all I could really come up with after my computer crashed. I hope to be updating sooner. Please forgive me for this sad excuse for a chapter, I promise to do better.

Serach woke up on her cot in the slave courters. She tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by a hand. Looking up she saw her best friend, Drake, sitting next to her and her other best friend, Nathan, standing behind him with arms crossed. Serach smiled weakly up at them knowing that she was about to get an earful of how stupid she was and how they saved her sorry butt. She was surprised when Drake's blank face slowly twisted into a worried and angry expression.

"You idiot… You stupid, stupid, idiot. You almost died," said Drake in his low voice. Serach scowled looking up at him hurt her neck but she didn't want them to know that.

"I will not stand to be lectured by a boy that is younger than me." She said with as much power and dignity that she could muster. Even though Serach was a slave she hated being bossed around. And the fact that Drake was a sixteen year-old servant boy giving her a headache with a rude and politically incorrect speech was never appealing to her, especially not now. She gave him her best glare and he gave her somewhat gentle slap to the forehead and got up walking to the end of the cot.

Nathan walked forward with what seemed extreme care. When he got to the side of her cot he only stared at her, which made her self conscious of her bandages and tight wrapped appendages. For a long moment he did not speak then finally he opened his mouth. "I know you don't like answering to people but you have to. And because you are a slave you are helpless to protect your body because it is owned by someone else who cares and knows nothing about you except how much you cost him and how hard you work." He took a breath and continued.

"Even with all of that logic engraved in your brain you had the nerve to go and pout under 'your' tree because of a mistake that you made. That was stupid and it nearly cost you your life." He paused letting his words sink into the depths of Serach's mind. Her jaw fell and her eyes widened when she stated to understand his lecture. She gathered herself together growling,

"How dare you even speak to me tha-"

"Oh I dared." He interrupted her. "And I even dare to say that your little fiasco with the nation representatives was extremely unprofessional and shameful! You should **have** stayed there and-"

"And what?" Serach sat up slowly to face Nathan and Drake better, hiding the pain behind stubborn and angry eyes. "Do you actually think that I meant to make the communist man fall?" The boys looked at each other and back at Serach. They were always humorous and loved to poke fun at the Jewish girl but today… Today they saw that their friend was in need of protection, and protect her they will; even if it takes away the little liberty and independence that she holds dear.


End file.
